


Enemies to Neighbours to Friends to ... Who Knows

by Lilley_lulu934



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Draco plays the guitar, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Healer Harry Potter, Mention of draco being a stripper but not until later chapters, Post-Hogwarts, Singing Draco Malfoy, Waiter Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:49:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilley_lulu934/pseuds/Lilley_lulu934
Summary: Harry lives in a Muggle flat block with Ron, it's easier since the muggles have no idea who he is plus, Ron was fascinated by Muggle technology. They were perfectly happy with Harry being top of his league at St Mungo's and Ron being an Auror, with Hermione coming round for dinner every night. That is, until Draco Malfoy moves into the opposite flat, waiting tables at a nearby cafe and hoping to peruse a career in singing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic! I know I know, I need to stop writing new Drarry stories when I haven't finished the ones I've already published but I just have so many ideas buzzing around my head! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Harry clumsily fumbled for his key to the flat he shared with his best mate Ron. It was near mid day and he was coming home after working nights at St Mungo's, all he wanted to do was heat up a pot noodle and go to bed. However, when he noticed the flat opposite him, (there was only two on that floor Harry's and whoever was moving in) door was open with a pile of moving boxes littering the floor, curiosity got the better of him so he decided to see what was going on.

Replacing the key in his robe pocket, Harry wandered over, peering nosely into the boxes. He noticed through the gaps of the cardboard there was a lot of albums and CD's, along with quite a few hair products. And, he noted with interest, there was an old, battered acoustic guitar leaning against the doorway.

It was weird really, Harry thought, he knew the apartment was on sale but it had been for nearly a year. 

"Can I help you?" Harry jumped, looking sheepish he smoothed down his robes and smiled politely. The owner of the voice was man, looking to be near the same age as him but somewhat shorter. Harry couldn't help but notice he was very pretty.

"Oh sorry," he hurried, "I just- didn't know someone was moving in."

"So you decide to go through my things?" The man's voice sounded dangerous but there was a smile playing at the lips that showed Harry he was joking.

"I'm really sorry," Harry laughed nervously, "Well, welcome to the building Mr er-"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Shut up!" Harry yelled. Was it? No, no way was this man standing in front of him Draco bloody Malfoy.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked pleasantly yet sounding very confused, "Do I know you then?"

"I just- you're you!" The boy who lived exclaimed, racking a hand through his messy hair. "And you've got- what are you doing? So do you play it then?" He asked the last question, nodding his head towards the guitar.

"Er well I'd be much obliged if you'd please tell me who you are, since you seem to be under the impression that we know each other." The blonde bit his lip, "And yes, I do."

Harry starred at Draco. Really starred, quite rudely as a matter of fact. How could he not have noticed this was Malfoy? He'd recognize that white blonde hair a mile away! It was longer now though, not long enough to tie back but hung just above his cheekbones. There was a slight flush on the pale boys checks, though Harry suspected it was from moving. And if he looked close enough there was a light dusting of freckles on Malfoy's nose and cheeks, he'd never noticed before in Hogwarts. How could he have done? They were enemies.

"Don't you remember me, Malfoy? Don't the St Mungo's robes give it away?"

Malfoy sucked in a deep breath and looked at Harry with wide grey eyes, "You're a-a wizard? What are you doing in a Muggle building? Working at St Mungo's and - oh hang on, you're Harry fucking Potter aren't you?"

Harry laughed loudly, "Why yes, Malfoy, yes I am. I could ask you the same thing, actually. Why are you here?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "First of all, call me Draco we aren't in Hogwarts anymore, Potter-"

"Harry."

"What?"

"Since I have to call you Draco, you have to call me Harry."

Draco frowned for a moment, then deciding it was fine just shrugged, "Very well then, Harry."

"So what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, "Well, I've got a job down at the cafe down the road. You know the one with the blue bunting outside?" Harry nodded, it was where he stopped for a coffee and a croissant before work every morning, "And I, um, got kicked out of my other flat."

"I've never seen you in there." 

"Its a fairly new job," Draco explained. "Now what are you doing in a Muggle apartment block, Potter- Harry." He corrected.

"Nobody knows who I am here," he shrugged, "When they see me in my work robes they just presume I'm a doctor. Plus, it's not that far from the hospital."

"You work at St Mungo's?" Draco pried.

Harry nodded, standing up a bit straighter, "I'm a Healer, mainly in curse related ailments."

"Funny, I always thought you'd go down the Auror road."

The raven haired boy quickly shook his head, "Merlin no! I was going to but I saw Ron go through the training and decided against it. He lives here too, by the way, we're flatmates." He added.

Draco blanched, "I live opposite the Weasel?"

Harry scowled, "Don't be a dick about this,"

The blonde schooled his features into a cool mask, "Sorry," he blushed, "I'm still working on this whole, putting my upbringing behind me, thing."

Harry nodded, still a bit pissed off but Malfoy looked genuinely sorry, so he gave in. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, the man spoke up, "So do you need any help? Unpacking and all?"

Draco bit his lip and wouldn't meet Harry's eyes, "No, thank you Potter- I mean Harry. I can manage."

"Oh well. If you're sure." 

Draco nodded once, absent mindlessly crossing his arms and hugging himself in a comforting manner.

"Hey uh, Ron's bringing Chinese home for dinner tonight. Hermione will be there. Do you want to come?" Harry asked, hesitantly. He should've asked Ron and Hermione if it was okay to bring Malfoy over, but the man looked so alone he felt like he had to.

"Oh, thanks for the invite, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be." Harry reassured, "Honestly, they normally get all coupley and gross so I'm usually left out. It'd be nice to have someone to talk to."

Draco shrugged, "If I'm finished unpacking by then. Sure, Harry, that would be- nice." He struggled to find a word.

Harry smiled, "Great! Well I'll see you then, Draco."

Draco smiled tightly, picking up a couple of boxes he replied, "See you, Potter."

"Harry," the tall man automatically replied over his shoulder, smiling to himself when he heard the blonde laugh.

Well it wasn't what he expected to find when he got home but it was interesting, to say the least, Harry thought to himself, slipping off his uniform and getting into bed.

Very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for commenting and leaving Kudos! Love to you all. Also R.I.P James and Lily Potter

Draco knocked on Harry's door that evening. It took a lot of guts, since he hadn't seen nor heard of Potter and his little trio since Hogwarts years. Yet after sitting alone in his messy, although everything was put away it still seemed cluttered, flat he was lonely on nights like these and not even his guitar could keep him company so he thought what the hell.

"Oh hey Draco," Harry grinned at him, swinging the door open, "Ron's just gone to pick up Hermione they'll be back in about thirty minutes or so."

"Oh," Draco replied dumbly, "Well that's fine. I didn't know what sort of drink you preferred so I just bought a pack of Muggle beer." He added, lifting up the pack as proof.

"Ah great thanks! Come on in," the messy haired boy took the pack and put it on the kitchen table, Draco stood awkwardly in the doorway. The blonde couldn't help but notice that Harry's apartment was remarkably larger than his. Well, he thought, it'd had to of been since his flat only had one bedroom and Harry had Ron living with him as well, he was fairly sure they had separate bedrooms.

"Hey I meant to ask you," Harry was saying, "You know since you've got all that music stuff and a guitar?" Draco nodded, "Do you do gigs? Like, singing and stuff at pubs and all that?"

The Malfoy boy bit his lip and nodded slowly, "Yes I do sing. And write songs, as well actually. I haven't performed for a almost a month now."

"I'd love to hear you." Harry admitted.

Draco furrowed his pale eyebrows, "Sorry, Potter. I don't feel comfortable singing in front of people."

"You just said you performed."

"Yes, well that's different, it's not as... nerve wracking in front of a large group."

"Me, Ron and Hermione are a large group," Harry pointed out with a smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes, "More than five people, Potter."

"Harry."

"My apologies."

"Can I ask you something?" Draco asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Oh yeah sure." Harry said.

"It's not a normal thing to ask-"

What, Harry thought, it wasn't like Draco was going to ask him to do something completely insane... right?

"Just say it," he encouraged.

"Can I use your shower?" The blonde asked in a rush, "I'm just all gross from moving and mine doesn't work and-"

"Of course you can." Harry said, "It's straight down the hall."

Draco smiled, relieved, "Thank you." He left in the direction Harry had said.

The raven haired boy smiled and chuckled to himself. If you would've told his fourteen year old self that in ten years he'd be neighbours with Draco fucking Malfoy, dare he say friends, and have Malfoy in his shower. In his shower. Naked. Malfoy naked in his shower. Draco Malfoy was naked in his shower. And Harry was a couple of metres away. 

Why was the idea so appealing to him? He could imagine it so perfectly, trickles of water cascading down that pale chest, dripping down those strong, milky thighs. Soap bubbles waving into his soft, blonde hair.

What was happening to him? 

In no time at all, Draco was out the bathroom and in the same clothes he had been wearing before. But now his shirt was slightly wet and clinging to all the right places. 

"Thanks for letting me use your bathroom," He smiled.

"Its no problem," Harry waved him off.

Then the front door swung open and entered Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Ron grinned and clapped his best mate on the back in way of greeting.

"Hey Harry," Hermione smiled.

"So we've got Chinese takeaway and that, what is it Harry, feet ball?" Ron was saying, "Not as good as quidditch but I- ferret?" He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes laid on Draco.

The blonde sneered, "Weasel." He spat.

"Draco," Harry said sharply.

"Draco?" Ron repeated, flabbergasted.

"Harry?" Hermoine questioned.

"Potter," Draco scowled.

"Draco," Harry looked at him sternly.

"Mate," Ron's voice cracked, "I- what? Harry, why is Malfoy in our flat?"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ron, Hermione, Draco moved into the flat next door and we got talking. Turns out he's not a total piece of crap so I invited him over for dinner. Now can we all be civil or do we have a problem?"

The youngest Weasley son blinked for a minute or so then said, "Okay mate." He nodded, and to Harry's utter astonishment he reached over to shake Draco's hand, "How have you been then, Malfoy?"

"I-uh." The blonde shook his head then smiled tightly at the man in front of him, "I've been alright, Ronald, thank you for asking. And you?"

Ron shrugged, "Can't complain. Not when I've got this one," he grinned, wrapping an arm round Hermione's waist.

Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes fondly at her boyfriend, "What have you been up to then, Draco?" She asked kindly in a true Hermione like fashion.

He shrugged in response, "Not much really. I moved out of the manor after the war and got a place in London working as a... well working."

She nodded, "And what do you do now?"

Draco starred down at his feet and rubbed his arm , embarrassed, "I am a waiter at a local cafe."

She smiled, "That's not so bad, bet it smells nice in there." Draco laughed.

"Quite nice, yes." He agreed.

"He sings as well." Harry said chiming in, a proud look on his face for some reason.

"Do you? I can't imagine you singing." Hermione said.

"You're kidding," Ron guffawed, "He sung that bloody Weasley is our king song."

Draco blushed, "Sorry about that, Ronald."

Ron shook his head, "No worries, mate. Call me Ron though, only my mother can call me Ronald."

The blonde smiled and nodded, "Alright then."

As the night wore on, Ron asked to speak to Harry in the kitchen whilst Hermione and Draco conversed.

"Harry," Ron began, "about Malfoy-"

"Oh God," he groaned, "Please don't start. You were fine with him earlier!"

"I know, I know." Ron held a hand up, "I'm being civil and friends with him for your sake but all I'm saying is be a bit wary, mate. Something's not right, he's quiet and shifty and why wouldn't he say what his job was before he moved in here? It's fishy, mate."

Harry sighed, Ron had a point. It was odd Draco didn't want to talk about his past before he came here, it couldn't be that bad that he felt he had to hide it. Unless he was up to his old ways again although Harry highly doubted that, this Draco just seemed so shy and polite and harmless.

"I see your point, Ron, really I do. But I know what I'm doing, Draco isn't dangerous. Can you please just trust me on this? There's something about him I can't figure it out."

Now it was Ron's turn to groan, "Please don't go all crazy and stalk him again like sixth year."

"I didn't stalk him."

"You did."

"Didn't."

"Did."

"Whatever."

Ron gave Harry an 'I told you so look' which made the other boy roll his eyes.

The night passed smoothly after that, Hermione slept over in Ron's room, which made Harry a bit uncomfortable but he didn't mention it. Harry had to walk Draco across the hall to his flat because Draco had gotten very drunk on Muggle beer.

"It's better than firewhiskey, Harry! I've had Muggle beverages before but this is something else!"

And so, with a heavy heart, Harry jumped into bed slipping into a comfortable slumber thinking about the blonde boy across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND KUDOS X

The following morning, Harry decided to visit the cafe Draco worked at before work. He had been worrying about the blonde since the previous night, in hindsight he shouldn't have left him unattended whilst drunk.

He opened the door and was surprised to see it quite busy, maybe he should come here more often if it was this popular. Although it heightened the risk of him getting recognized, that most likely won't be an issue since it was a Muggle area. 

He spotted Draco behind the register, filing between some orders. As Harry got closer he could hear the blonde humming softly under his breath, "Hey."

The other man jumped in surprise, hadn't not noticed Harry come in, "Oh hi," he said, breathlessly, "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if you were doing okay, since last night." Harry said, in a concerned manner.

"I'm fine, thank you." Draco replied shyly, "I threw up in my closest and have a massive headache but I'm fine."

He laughed, "I'm not surprised, who would've thought Draco Malfoy, pureblood heir would have a taste for Muggle beer." 

Those grey eyes darted around the place nervously, smiling awkwardly at a few confused Muggles who had, no doubt, overheard Harry. "Would you keep your voice down?" He hissed, "Not to mention, I've left that life behind me and I'd be grateful if you stopped bringing it up."

Harry frowned, "Hey, I'm sorry." When Draco rolled his eyes, he added, "No really. I didn't mean to offend you or anything."

The shorter man smiled tightly, "Its alright. I'm just being an arse because the manager had me come in for an earlier shift."

The raven haired man was about to ask exactly how early, however he was interrupted by a large, middle aged, balding man who reminded Harry rather unpleasantly of his Uncle Vernon.

"Draco!" He boomed, stalking closer to them so no customers would overhear, "if I'd have known I'd be paying you to just stand around chatting, I wouldn't have hired you in the first place."

Draco blushed and bowed his head, "Sorry, sir. I promise it won't happen again."

"It better not," the man sneered and walked away.

Harry glared at his retreating back, "Your boss is an asshole."

The blonde snorted, nodding his head in agreement. "He's not even my boss. Mr Sawyers is on holiday, he's a sweet elderly man whose kept this place running since the seventies. That's his nephew, Brian, who manages the place when Mr Sawyers isn't around."

He shrugged, "Still an asshole."

Draco smiled at him, "Hey, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm really busy since we're understaffed and I'm sure you've got to get to work and-"

"Oh crap, work!" Harry exclaimed, "yeah I understand. I'll see you later, okay?"

Draco nodded and bit his lip, which for some reason made Harry rather hot and flustered, "Sure."

_______________

Harry was distracted from his work throughout the day. It was an unfortunate time, really, since the ward he worked on was swamped.

"Potter," a college of his marched up to him, St Mungo's robes billowing behind him, "Where have you been? Matthews in room 217 said he's been waiting for you to come in and give him your verdict."

Harry blushed and rummaged through his files, "Matthews, Matthews." He muttered under his breath, "Oh yes here it is, Pixie Pocks. Oh dear that's bad," he added.

The other man, Smith, Harry believed his name was, rolled his eyes, "Well don't tell me!" He snapped, "Go in there and tell him yourself! And get your shit together whilst your at it, this is a hospital we can't have people slacking off, have I made myself clear?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Crystal." He smirked, "Oh and Smith? You're not my boss, nor do we know each other all that well. So I suggest that instead of sticking your nose in my business you focus on your own patients from now on."

Smith narrowed his eyes at him in what was supposed to be a threatening manner, then stalked away.

The raven haired man knocked twice on room 217 before entering. Matthews was a kind, aging man who he had a bit of a soft spot for because he would tell Harry all about his life and husband who had died a few years prior. The man had no visitors to see him since his family abandoned him in his early twenties when he had came out as homosexual. Harry admired him though, the man Matthews abandoned his family for turned out to be the one he would marry and live a very happy life with, he reminded Harry of Dumbledore, in a sense.

"Hello Mr Matthews," he smiled kindly, sitting in a chair beside the bed and pulling out his notepad, "How are you feeling today?"

"How many times, Mr Potter, I insist you call me William." He answered.

Harry nodded, "Then you must call me Harry."

William nodded as well, "Very well. And I'm feeling better than yesterday, although I seem to have a small fever I can't shake off."

He wrote this all down in his notepad, humming in agreement occasionally to what William was saying.

"I've had this headache on and off, though I don't know if it's relevant to whatever's the matter with me." The man laughed, "I used to get them all the time, my husband used to say it was because I thought too much about everything and nothing."

Harry chuckled, stashing his notepad in his pocket he said, "Well, William, I think I know why you've been feeling this way. I'm afraid you've got Pixie Pocks. Is it a common disease in your family?"

He shrugged, looking solemn, "I wouldn't know. It's what my husband died of, poor Thomas, he was such a lovely man."

Harry bit the inside of his cheek, "I'll get you better, Mr Matthews, there is all sorts of treatment we can try."

William smiled sadly, looking a picture of a younger version of him and Thomas he kept on his nightstand, "I don't have much to live for, and I'd love to see my Thomas again in heaven. You, however, Harry," he added, a sparkle in his eye. Yes he reminded Harry extraordinarily of Dumbledore.

"I beg your pardon, sir?" He frowned.

"I know the look of lust in a young man's eyes." He smiled, "Give it a try, you never know. It might turn into something bigger."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Mr Matthews."

"You do, Harry." The man replied evenly.

The raven haired man decided to brush it off. Delusion was a common symptom of Pixie Pocks. However there was one thing that scared Harry out of his mind, why was Draco his first thought? He put it down to seeing the blonde earlier so he was still stuck in Harry's mind.

"I have to go, sir." He finally said, "I'll be back tomorrow and we can start on your treatment."

______________

When Harry got back to his apartment he was exhausted. It might have had something to do with the fact the lift was broken so he had to walk up five flights on stairs.

Arriving on the floor he shared with Ron and Draco, he saw the blonde standing outside his apartment with a taller man, arms littered with tattoos, he was leering over draco menacingly.

"Hey," Harry said, capturing their attention. Draco moved away from him, however the man didn't move at all.

"Harry," he acknowledged, "you really need to stop surprising me like that."

He spared a brief smile for Draco and then eyed the man up and down, "Who are you?" He asked quite rudely.

"This is Josh," Draco explained, "He came into the cafe and asked me out to dinner."

"I thought you were joining Ron, Hermione and I again for dinner?"

"Oh right!" He exclaimed, "I'm so sorry, maybe another time?"

Harry nodded and glared at Josh, who was looking very smug indeed, "Maybe." He replied.

Draco's smile was small and awkward, "Well we'd best be off. See you around, Harry." And with that, the man took Draco's hand and led him downstairs.

"Yeah, see you." Harry said to no one. 

All of a sudden he found himself very bitter towards this Josh character, and he couldn't for the life of him figure out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! How am I doing? I don't know whether to keep going with this fic or not. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, everyone!

"Hey Harry, can you take this down to the laundry room for me? I'm late for work." Ron said, passing his best mate a basket of laundry on his way out of their shared flat door.

"Sure. See you at dinner," Harry replied, closing the door behind him.

When he got to the laundry room he was slightly annoyed to see Draco standing there, for reasons he did not know. Rolling his eyes, he put down the basket - although he must of slammed it down a bit too hard since the blonde jumped in alarm.

"Oh, Harry, hi." He said breathlessly. 

Instead of replying, Harry just nodded his head without even looking up.

"Actually I'm sort of glad we're running into each other." Draco started, ringing his hands together nervously, "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"I don't care about what you do in your own time." He replied cooly, "it's none of my business."

"We aren't dating or anything. Me and Josh, I mean." The blonde carried on.

Harry nodded again. "Okay."

"Well, I think he wants to but he's not exactly my type." Draco spoke, more to himself than to Harry.

"What is your type?" The raven haired man asked in spite of himself.

Draco shrugged, "I don't know, I've never really given it much thought."

"Girls or guys?" 

"Well, since I'm gay you'd think that'd be a giveaway, don't you?"

Harry laughed, "Right."

"What about you?" Asked Draco, rather shyly.

"I'm bisexual."

He rolled his grey eyes, "Of course."

Harry mocked being offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, it's just a bit typical of the saviour. Not only do you feel the need to save everyone but now you love everyone too."

Harry furrowed his brows, Draco thought it made him look quite adorable, "I never thought about it like that."

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Glad I could help." He replied dryly.

"Hey do you want to join us for dinner again tonight? We're getting a curry tonight." Harry asked, suddenly feeling his anger towards Draco disappear as quickly as it came.

"I wish I could but I'm working tonight, my shift starts in an hour." Draco replied, an apologetic look on his face.

"Ah alright then, another time."

He nodded and smiled, "Sure."

"Great." Harry smiled back, and for a moment it was just the two of them looking into each others eyes and grinning like loons.

"I'd better get ready." Draco said quietly, averting his eyes from Harry's and turning to leave.

"Yeah, right." Harry answered to an empty room.

___________________

"Harry you're not eating." Hermione stated for the third time that evening.

The man sighed, prodding his food with a plastic fork, "I'm not that hungry."

"You're the one who wanted to get a curry, mate." Ron said through a mouthful of food.

"I know, I just guess I have a lot on my mind."

"Things rough at St Mungo's?" Hermione asked, sympathetically.

"No, it was my day off today. But I had a run in with Draco." Harry explained.

"Did you two fight?" The bushy haired girl questioned.

He shook his head, "No it wasn't anything like that. He's just ... different, y'know?"

Hermione frowned, "Not really."

Ron shrugged, "Still a ferret."

He glared at Ron before leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes tiredly, "I don't know, he's quiet and gentle and shy and he sings and not that bad looking either. He's just ... brilliant."

Ron and Hermione shared a look.

"Sounds to me like you like him, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Of course I like him! He's great."

"No, you oblivious man." She rolled her eyes, "When I say 'like' I mean taking him out on a date."

For a moment, Hermione feared his eyes were going to pop out of his head.

"Me?" He asked incredulously, "Ask Draco on a date? Why would I- Hermione you could not be more-"

"More?" She asked sceptically.

"Right." He finally breathed. 

Ron rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
